Alzack Connell
Alzack Connell is a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and one of the few members who stayed with their guild after the timeskip. Appearance Alzack is a young man of average height with long black hair that covers the right part of his face. His eyes are black as well, and the right one is always obscured by his hair. The 7-year time skip didn't affect Alzack’s appearance much, with the only prominent differences being his much shorter, spikier hair; as for accessories, it’s worth noting the addition of a pair of earrings composed of small tassels hanging from both of his ears. A man from the western country, Alzack's attire mirrors that of fictional cowboys, minus their signature hats. His outfit consists of a long brown coat resembling a poncho with tasselled edges together with a shirt and torn pants with strips similar to the ones on his coat hanging from their edges - these being held up by a studded belt with a skull-shaped buckle. On his feet he wears simple shoes, or boots. He has a case on his right hip, attached to a belt, in which he usually keeps one of his guns, consisting of a large leather belt, seemingly decorated by concentric circles in its widest part. Seven years from the seeming disappearance of Tenrou Island, Alzack's attire received subtle changes: his former poncho was replaced by a new, lighter-colored one, adorned by large dark stripes near its collar and lower edges, and sporting much less strips hanging from it than his old one. He seems to have added a dark vest over his shirt, and switched the belt holding up his old pants to a new one, whose buckle is adorned by an incision reminiscent of a small, stylized sun. Personality Alzack is a kind and determined individual who loves his comrades and is willing to risk his life to fight for them. However, this determination of his seems to disappear when it comes to Bisca Mulan, the girl he loves and whom he was originally very shy around. Alzack displays extreme dedication towards her, as seen when Bisca was turned to stone by Evergreen under Laxus Dreyars orders: Alzack was willing to do everything to save her, going as far as to fight and defeat his own guild mates to do so, he would even kill Laxus to save Bisca. Magic & Abilities * Guns Magic: Alzack's Magic revolves around the use of his guns, which greatly resemble real-life revolvers. As the name implies, he loads them with Magic bullets that never miss, and which, depending on their type, can be used for a variety of purposes, such as shooting a tornado or paralyzing opponents. Alzack has two guns at his disposal that he can utilise together to perform more powerful attacks. He has shown great skill in this Magic, enough to have defeated many of his guildmates in the Battle of Fairy Tail. * Guns Magic: Tornado Shot: Alzack uses both of his guns, shooting two bullets at the opponent simultaneously. These generate two tornadoes in front of him, which rapidly merge into a single, larger one as they move towards the enemy. The full effect of this spell was never seen, as Freed, against whom the attack was directed, cut through it with his sword. * Guns Magic: Spark Shot: Alzack shoots multiple enemies at once with one of his guns. The ones hit by him are electrified, collapsing to the ground. * Guns Magic: Mud Shot: Alzack shoots a single bullet from one of his guns, which explodes into high-pressured mud, damaging the opponents and slowing them down. * Guns Magic: Sunlight Shot: Using one of his guns, Alzack fires a bullet that creates a large flash of light. * Guns Magic: Blast Bullet: Employing a single gun, Alzack fires multiple fire bullets in rapid succession. * Guns Magic: Omnidirectional Expansion: Surrounding the target with guns Alzack proceeds to fire them all at once. * Marksmanship Specialist: As a Mage focusing on the use of his firearms, Alzack has displayed great skill in using a gun as he was able to quickly and accurately shoot at many members of Phantom Lord and shoot Jet and Droy with great accuracy, aiming at their stomachs while propelling himself into the air. His expertise in using guns is acknowledged in Fairy Tail, with him and his wife noted as top-class snipers. Weapons His Guns. Family * Bisca Connell (Wife) * Asuka Connell (Daughter) Voice Actor Austin Tindle. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Wizards Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Fairy Tail Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Humans